bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Inika
The Toa Inika were a team of Toa. The team contained six Toa of the six main Elements. History Toa Nuva's Disappearance When The Matoran of Mata Nui returned to Metru Nui, the Toa Nuva were sent off to Voya Nui in an attempt to retrieve the Kanohi Ignika in hopes of saving the life of the Great Spirit. When the Piraka ambushed them on the way and had the Toa Nuva captured, the Matoran of Metru Nui began to get nervous. Worried for the Toa Nuva's lives, a Ta-Matoran named Jaller organized a strike which led to the Matoran not helping to rebuild the city until the Turaga told them what had happened. When Nokama told Jaller he charged off after the Toa. He quickly pulled together a team of six Matoran; Hahli, Nuparu, Hewkii, Kongu, Matoro and himself; and Toa Takanuva and set off searching for them. Quest The Matoran firstly arrived in a cave that fed off light. As Takanuva went first the Matoran eventually followed him, currious of what was taking him so long. As they entered the cave, Matoro fell from the group and thought he felt the hand of a lost Matoran. Without thinking of the consequences, Matoro attempted to help this Matoran but when Takanuva was reunited with them and the light fell on them, he saw there was nobod there. The Matoran then arrived at another cave. The Matoran entered but Takanuva was unable to. As they soon found out, the cave was a place that no Light could enter. With Takanuva being a Toa of Light he could not enter and was forced to return to Metru Nui while the Matoran went onwards. Karzahkni As the Matoran continued their quest, they soon came across a mountain that they were forced to climb up as there was no other way across. When Hahli shouted out that she had seem a Matoran at the top of the mountain, they hurriedly climbed faster. When they arrived at the mountain ledge the Matoran was gone. They were then ambushed by eight Manas Crabs and forced into the bowl-like centre of the mountain. When they arrived they saw Matoran slaving about in broken and discolored armor and were taken the realm's ruler, Karzahkni. The Being ordered them to surrender their Kanohi masks to him. When Jaller refused Karzahkni used his Kanohi Olisi on them and projected a vision of what would have happened had Jaller not given his life to stop a Rahkshi from killing Takua. In this vision, the Matoran saw Takua die, Teridax rise, Rahkshi enslaving the Matoran and the Turaga's resistance crushed. When the vision ended Jaller gave up his Hau, a sign for the others to follow suit. Karzahkni then took Hahli from the group as he overheard the Matoran calling her the chronicler. He ordered her to tell him what had happened in the Universe outside his realm. When she told him of the triumphs of the Toa Nuva in their various battle he did not believe her and set off in search of the others to punish them for her 'lies'. However, while he searched for them, the Matoran slipped away from the furnace they were working at and into a cavern where they found six canisters that were ready to be launched off the island. There they came across an Av-Matoran who claimed to be the builder of the canisters and told them they could not use them and that were designed for Toa. As Karzahkni burst into the chamber, Matoro stepped forwards and challenged him Karzahkni did so and activated his Olisi again. This time he showed them a vision of what would happen if Mata Nui was not saved. It showed Metru-Nui being destroyed as the Matoran Universe crumbled. It showed the Matoran dying, their city falling and Takanuva as he carved the last chronicle before he too died. The vision was then cut off as Karzahkni quivered away in fear of the power and destruction. The Matoran took this chance to escape in the Toa Canisters and launched themselves forwards towards Voya Nui. Toa Inika After being hit by lightning the six Matoran became powerful Toa Inika with raw power running through their bodies. Members These are the Toa Mahri/Inika: *Jaller - Leader *Kongu *Hahli *Nuparu *Matoro - Formerly; now Deceased *Hewkii Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:Matoran Universe Category:Groups Category:Toa Teams Category:Toa Inika